Misunderstood
by ViolaBlue
Summary: Sango shook her head, getting that one name out of her head. She didn't want to think about it. She wanted that one name to leave her head, nor did she want to speak of him. IxS ONESHOT


**Misunderstood  
**_By An Angel In Tears_

**A/N **Hm... another InuYasha/Sango fiction? I was going to write a fanfiction with a different pairing, but I forget to save it. I've wrote the beginning of that fiction 4 times now. This fic is just... random. I wasn't really sure what to write.  
I personally blame it on the mannequin head...  
I also blame it on the mannequin head to why InuYasha is very... OOC. And the fact that my school was on the news (We get vouchers and money for going to school, and we're apparently the first school in England to do this scheme. Thought I should let you all know...).

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, unfortunately... Sorry!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay?" Miroku's voice rang out in the uncomfortable silence that had been surrounding the group. The question had been directed towards Sango, who had been staring blankly into the fire which the group were sitting around.

"I'm okay," Sango smiled, although given the situation that they had all been through that day, none of them would have believed that was the truth.

On that day, that very day, she had seen him slip away. His life put out as quickly as you would blow out a flame of a match. She had screamed at first, she had sobbed, so it was very unusual for her to be okay by nightfall.

Sango's gaze returned to the fire. The weather was unusually warm for night, and it was pleasant. But Sango didn't want that. Not with him gone. It would have been lovely any other night for this type of weather, but not that night.

Her right hand was sprawled out on the grass beside her, whilst she raised her left hand to tuck a piece of hair that had fallen out of her low ponytail. And slightly, ever so slightly, her eyes widened. Her hand was gently shaking.

Not shaking enough that you would notice it from a distance, but shaking so that you would only notice it if you had extremely good eye sight, or were sitting close to Sango. But she wasn't humored by that.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head..." she mumbled, rising from her place next to the fire. She felt all eyes turn on her, although her own eyes kept snapped to the ground. She could feel it all radiating off them.

Sympathy.

But their sympathy was so hollow, and didn't warm her at all. It didn't make her feel any better, but worse. No, their sympathy didn't warm her at all. In full honesty, she wanted them to shut their eyes, and stop staring at her, offering their sympathy. She didn't want them to see her break into tiny pieces.

She walked off, taking shelter in the deep trees that made up the forest. It was their shelter for the night, as the nearest village had been destroyed after _that_ incident. The one she now hated to recall, although it had happened that day. Just that day, and yet she hated it with all of the hate she could summon.

After walking for what seemed like an eternity, Sango found herself in another clearing, which was far brighter than the rest of the forest. Looking up at the sky, Sango soon found out that there was a crescent moon visible.

She didn't want to talk about what had happened that day. She wanted to forget it, erase it from her memory. Quite coincidental that she would want that, since the very same thing had happened to him. He had no memory for a majority of the time...

Kohaku.

Sango shook her head, getting that one name out of her head. She didn't want to think about it. She wanted that one name to leave her head, nor did she want to speak of him. Because if she kept talking about him, the pain of losing _him_ would only grow worse. And she had just managed to accept what she had been feeling.

She took a deep breath, feeling the warm air fill her, before she coughed, making a mental note not to try that again on a warm night. But even she had to note that the air was awfully clear.

Just like the previous night was. Before the storm of what that day had been hit.

Hearing somebody behind her, Sango didn't turn around, but instead breathed on name, knowing fine well who that person was.

"InuYasha..." she mumbled blankly, not turning around to meet him. She had felt as though people were harassing her about the whole situation. With their fake sympathy, with their fake kindness... why did they want to know about the situation?

_What_ did they want to know about the whole situation? They had been there, they had seen it with their own eyes. Yet their eyes still questioned her. Although their eyes were... gentle, to say the least, it felt as though they were hiding knives of curiosity.

But even still, they all knew that old saying. Curiosity killed the cat.

Sango frowned to herself. InuYasha hadn't returned her small form of greeting. But even though she frowned, it was a blessing in disguise. And just as those thoughts flicked across Sango's mind, he spoke up.

"What do you really want?" InuYasha asked, startling Sango, who spun on her heel. Confusion was evident in her eyes, and they questioned him.

"What do you really wish for?" he continued to ask, whilst Sango remained startled. He was confusing her so much. It wasn't like him to ask such cryptic questions.

"I-" Sango started, only to be cut off by a third question from InuYasha.

"What do you aim for?"

And it was only then that realization dawned on Sango's face. Those questions meant the same thing. It was basic. It was simple. It didn't take a genius to work it out.

Sango took a step forwards, towards InuYasha, meeting another question. One that startled her. One that was unexpected, and didn't follow the pattern of the other questions. One that left her speechless.

"And with who?" he questioned, watching the reaction on the taijiya's face, whose conflicting emotions seemed like they would never end.

"I-I. W-with.." she started, hating the stuttering that had spilled out of her mouth. They made her feel weak, like a delicate doll. But she wasn't a doll, she was a warrior. Her eyes soon found the ground interesting, as she refused to look at him.

InuYasha moved forward, frowning at himself. He wasn't exactly sure of what he was doing, or why he was doing it. It came automatically.

He stepped in front of Sango, his right index finger gently tilting her chin so she would have to tell him. Or at least look at him.

"This is both the first and last time you have to live as yourself, with nothing stopping you," InuYasha said, wondering where all of this emotional... stuff was coming from. Perhaps it was the pain of seeing Sango walk around like a zombie, with no ambition.

But whatever it was, it sure wasn't very 'manly'.

Sango's eyes only held more questions, as though asking InuYasha how she was to follow his advice, even though she really didn't understand it. And just as she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came from her.

For he had crashed his lips down onto hers, silencing them both.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **Where did all of this come from? I don't know! Maybe it's because I got good reviews for '**Rain**'. Or it could be because the mannequin head is giving me evil eyes, telling me, "Wriiiiteeee a neeeeewww one-shooot or ellllseeeee." It's sheer evil!  
I'm not really sure what I think of this one-shot. I like the beginning of it, but the ending is just blegh.  
Any ways, review if you want.


End file.
